vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sketch Turner
|-|Sketch Turner= |-|True Hero= |-|Concept Art= Summary Sketch Turner is a "starving artist" and freelance rock musician, who is working on his newest comic book, named the "Comix Zone." Comix Zone is the story of the New World Empire's attempt to defend Earth from an invasion of alien renegades and a mutant uprisig, with inspiration coming from Sketch's dreams and nightmares. One night, while Sketch is working on Comix Zone during a storm, a massive lightning bolt strikes outside his apartment, somehow affecting the comic book too. In this instant, the main villain of Comix Zone, a powerful mutant named Mortus - manages to escape the comic book's pages, and hurl the stunned Sketch into the world of Comix Zone. Mortus intends to free himself by destroying Sketch in the comic book, as he is unable to gain a body of flesh and blood in reality without destroying Sketch first. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, up to 8-C with Paper Airplanes | Unknown, at most 8-B Name: Sketch Turner Origin: Comix Zone Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely early 20s Classification: Human, Artist, Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Summoning and Minor Electricity Manipulation (Via his pet rat Roadkill), Weapons Expert, Weapon Creation (Via Paper Airplane), Explosion Manipulation (Via explosive weapons and paper airplanes), Minor Reality Warping (Can rip through the borders of the comic as a character in it, can tear the real paper from the current page and turn it into a weapon inside the comic reality), Immersion, Healing (Via Health Items) and Transformation (Via Power Fist which allows Sketch to turn into his hero form) | Same as before with likely Flight and Invulnerability, Earth Manipulation (Can create a massive earthquake) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can bust through solid metal doors and traps with his punches), up to Building level with Paper Airplanes (Can instantly kill a dragon whose body runs throughout a large building complex) | Unknown, at most City Block level (Can create earthquakes with his punches that can instantly kill large groups of enemies and some bosses, reveal hidden items, and destroy all objects like metal doors, large boulders and large crates in line of sight) Speed: At least Peak Human (Attacks faster than most enemies) | Unknown, likely Superhuman (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can move crates and boulders as large as him) | Unknown, should be stronger than before Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can take hits from physically stronger enemies) | Unknown, at most City Block level (Takes no damage from his earthquake) Stamina: Moderately High (Can fight large groups of physically stronger enemies without tiring) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range to tens of meters with ranged attacks and Roadkill | Standard melee range to tens of meters with Power Slam Standard Equipment: Hand Grenades that function similar to boomerangs, Throwing Knifes, Dynamite Clusters, Iced Tea that restores most damage Sketch has received and a Power Fist, which allows Sketch to use his Hero Form Intelligence: Above Average (Can solve complex puzzles and can outsmart villains he didn't create) Weaknesses: None notable | Can only use this form if he uses a Power Fist item Feats: Toggle *Can destroy metal doors and industrial equipment with his punches and kicks, as well as boulders, wooden crates and cocoons the size of himself *Can push the aforementioned crates and boulders around with ease *Can survive 1-2 blasts from explosives that can one-shot foes like Gravis and metal equipment like industrial fans *Could manipulate the physical comic while inside of it's reality *Can create earthquakes with his punches in his Hero Form *Could remove himself, Roadkill and Alissa Cyan (A character born in the comic) from the Comix Zone after destroying Mortus Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sketch's Moveset:' **'Punches:' Straight, Hook, Jab, Chop, Jumping punches and Uppercut. **'Kicks:' Front, Back, Side, Crane, Jumping Dual, Shaolin and Roundhouse. **'Shoulder Ram:' Rams into his enemies knocking them out of attacks and onto the ground. **'Grab:' Can combo off of or throw the opponent. **'Roll:' Rolls out of the way of attacks. **'Roadkill:' Sketch can put his pet rat Roadkill on the ground, who proceeds to walk around to electrocute nearby enemies and find hidden items. **'Paper Airplane:' Sketch can create a paper airplane at the cost of some health that explodes on contact. *'Hero Sketch's Moveset:' **'Power Slam:' A devastating attack in which Sketch yells "POWER SLAM!!!" and punches the ground, creating a massive earthquake that destroys everything in its wake; after using this attack, Sketch will revert to his base form. Key: Base | True Hero Gallery Sketchturner-comixzone.jpg|In Game Intro Art SketchTurner.png|Cover Art Sketch-Turner-and-Roadkill-comix-zone-38083346-640-448.png|Sketch and Roadkill Pre-Mortus Attack Others Notable Victories: Detective Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's Profile (Both were 9-B, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comix Zone Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Sega Category:Video Game Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Earth Users Category:Musicians Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Immersion Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers